Is it Animii or Animuses?
by BlazyBatty
Summary: I knew something was wrong with those machines. And now I know I'm not the only one. I just hope we live long enough to do something about it... or at least take down the company with us!


Warning: May contain spoilers for Multiplayer (if you NEVER played before or heard of any of the characters! However, not so much for Single Player Storyline, at least as of now), Mild Cursing, and I plan to EVENTUALLY bring in the Assassins Crew (note the eventually part... eventually may be a awhile from now!), Also this mostly focuses on Abstergo for now (although I had an idea to include snip-its of assassins crew here and there) so don't be mad if you don't hear of Desmond, Lucy, Rebecca, or Shaun! Thankies! ^_^

DiScLaImEr: I own nothing of Assassin's Creed... Well execpt a copy of the games... and the book... But besides the point! I don't own the characters, plot, or any of that! As much as I wish I could claim all that genius as my own. But I can't, 'cause I don't. So, please don't sue me for I am but a humble high school student who bows down to the master! ^_^ Oh yes! And Rosaline! I don't own her... well I kinda do but as my bitch not as a character. The character belongs to my sissy, graciiegoriie (I think that's her username... LOOK HER UP NOW... well not RIGHT now.. read first! Lol! She has an awesome EzioxOC in the works!)! There now she can't sue me! Or send the ninjas after me again ^_^'

* * *

Something always felt wrong about this. In the very pits of my stomach, I hated it; this company, their labs, and mostly certainly the employees. Dr. Vidic was the worst. He gave off the worst vibes in the whole damn place. But I pushed all these things down as simply nerves for the beginning of my career being in such a widely known agency.

Then they were dragging in an unconscious bartender I saw at the pub last week. It sent a shiver up my spine, but I still repressed any bad feelings for the company continued to work on programming for the Animii. I ignored the growing pit in my stomach until the day they decided to put us all in the animus for training. The second they showed the bartender on the scene claiming him to be an 'Assassin', I knew something else was up. Things were going to hit the fan and just explode in our face. Or worse yet, things would go right. Their little mission could go exactly as planned. And that made my stomach do flips. But, I was stuck with no one to run too. So I stand beside the animus repressing any slight movement to show my nervousness. Then I sit on the smooth curved surface. Then I fly into the body of someone else in another time.

_He took a deep breath before jumping from a rooftop. His cape flew behind him making only minimal noise. His feet padded on the next rooftop after his short flight. The next platform was too high for a wall climb, so quickly improviseing he jumped on the the chimney for the extra lift. He was flying across the rooftops once again. The target, unknowingly, stood right in front of him. His speed slowed to nothing more than a stroll as his target, a monk, turned his head to make sure he was not followed. The monk shrugged and faced back to the merchant. No more than three seconds later, there was screaming. God! The screaming! It was so loud. It seemed to coming from everywhere. But the noise was coming from the single man, the monk. Blood was pooling around his twitching body. A small chuckle escaped his lips before fleeing the scene. He was now the prey. A mask man chased him across rooftops. His lanky arms and legs giving him long strides and easier climbs. The new target came to an edge of a building, the next one too far. He faced his pursurer, nothing but a smirk could be seen as he fell back. The assassin training came in handy once again._

_He fell into the hay and was running out of it before his pursurer knew what was happening. By the time the masked man mind had returned, his target was long gone. Il Lupo had escaped another once again. Leaving him free to kill his next prey._

I rose from what now felt like a crypt and looked around. Fuzzy dots danced in front of my eyes. They pulled closer and formed into outline to humans. A light flashed across my eyes and slapped the source away. "Cazzo! Get that thing out of my face!" I sat up rotating my joints trying to pop everything back into place.

"Pfft, she's fine," I heard a female voice mutter from behind.

The normal volume in his voice made my head ring in pain. I cringed and gripped the edges of the Animus only letting go once I heard the slamming of the glass door. I rolled off the surface and collapsed on to my hands and knees on the carpeted ground. The sound of shallow breathes caused more ringing in my head. I bit my lip nearly to the point I could taste blood. Finally the pounding of my heart came to a normal beat, and the painfully loud sound of breathing lowered to the normal volume. I stood up and made my way to the computer. I checked the Animus readings and realized everyone was logged out of their Animii. I opened the programming by habit. I paused, my fingers over the keys, twitching slightly as if begging for me to use them to change the code. To stop this madness. But I clenched my hands into fists and walked out of the room leaving the programming up.

I slouched against the wall by the water cooler. I still find it weird that there seems to be impromptu meetings around this thing like in a comic. But today no talking took place at this meeting. The people around were locked inside their heads, establishing the exact same thing as me; this is the 21st century not Renaissance Era.

I rubbed the back of my neck trying to get the soreness out of it; also it was very awkward being stared at by half the people. I guess being the programmer behind the pain I'm sure those people were, and possibly still are, in gets that kind of attention. I face away in a silent apology and walked away down one of the many corridors. I was walking by a darkened room when I was pulled in by a firm hand. Before my eyes could adjust to the dark I was slammed up against the wall covered in plaques or frames, just ask the back of my head. The grip on my arm left without my notice and both hands were around my neck squeezing tightly blocking my wind pipe and restricting blood flow. I felt my lungs burn after a few moments of struggling.

"Stop squirming you, rat!" the same female voice sounded from earlier.

Even with the lack of oxygen, my mind was clearer compared to earlier and I easily placed the voice.

"Rosaline?" I squeaked out before I felt the hands tighten around my neck slightly.

"Shit!" someone else yelled before I finally passed out.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

I never bothered much in things that didn't directly impact me, but considering what I found out about this company, if you can even call it that, will not only affect me, but the world. I'm not going to try to place myself as the hero in all this, but someone had to do something, right? Espeically once I was on the receiving end of the after effect of the Animus.

Someone led me to the machine. It was curved on the surface and smoothed, but far too bulky. The leading person shoved me onto the Animus will a simple instruction to lie down. Muttering my curses, I complied only to be sent in to a white void before finally being launched into the body of someone else.

_Her steps were light as air making no sound on the cobble stone streets. She chatted with her fellow courtesans surrounding her seemingly blissfully unaware of the other female, decorated in bright colors and mask, walking directly towards her. But after training with assassin's she missed no detail. The harlequin moved slowly to the knife ready to attack. But she was too slow. The target dodged the attack and stabbed the harlequin with her own knife. The other courtesans surrounded her and congratulated her on a good job. She absorbed the praise and worship, now it was her time to hunt. _

_The seemingly frail body couldn't stand a chance against the strength of the blacksmith, but she still made her way towards her target with no fear of certain death. She danced around the big man trailing her finger on the curves of his muscles. She flipped out her fan and fluttered it back and forth making the razor blades on the top disappear. But she stopped and an evil smirk slipped onto her face. Confusion then recognition formed on the blacksmith's face, but it was far too late. She was already in mid strike to rip his throat out. The razors cut through flesh and blood splattering it on to the unsuspecting victim standing next to them. The blacksmith's body fell to the ground as blood poured out of the neck wound and formed around his head. She slipped through the crowd without much trouble and began her hunt again for the next target, although perhaps not a target of death._

I was suddenly pulled from the machine. Fuzzy dots danced in my vision and the urge to throw up my lunch come on strong. I rolled over the table and scrambled over to the waste basket. The contents of my stomach were hurled into the basket and left a fowl taste in my mouth. Shakily I reached onto the desk and pulled myself to unsteady legs.

"Welcome back to real world!" an overly perky voice filled the air causing my head to explode in an all new wave of pain.

"Shut up. Now!" I muttered keeping my voice low as it pained my ear drums.

"Hm? It speaks, so it must be fine," I heard another male voice sound from behind.

I whipped my head around to face Dr. Vidic but only succeeded in causing dots to blur my vision once more. "Pezzo de Merda!" I spoke under my breath.

I could feel their eyes on my back as I remained hunched over the desk begging for the whirling to stop. After what felt like hours, my vision was normal and nothing but a small thumping in the back of my head remain. "What do you want, Vidic?" I kept my voice low testing my hearing.

"I need you to go check on the other subjects. Everyone should be out by now. You're damn episode took so long," his voice faded as I heard him leave the room.

"Jackass… Well, come Felix. Let's go check on the other poor idiots."

With that Felix and I were on our way to check on all fifty of the Animus subjects. The joy of being the only damn physical doctor in here that's trained in actually treating the wounds rather than causing them. Although, for the programmer of that damn Animus, I wouldn't mind putting some of the skills that courtesan had to good use on her.

Coinidently, she was my first check up. Her supervisor stood above her snapping his fingers and slapping her cheek in alternate patterns. Hm… Guess I won't have the chance to use those skills.

I checked her pulse with little interest to discover it was beating; so fast in fact I'm shocked it hasn't just popped out of her chest. I could always fix that though. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open but a confused stare replaced her eye lids. I quickly pulled out a flash light to check her pupil dilation. Before I could confirm any answer her hand swatted my away.

"Cazzo! Get that thing out of my face!" she spat sitting up slowly. She rolled her shoulders and other joints sounding off pops as they locked back into place.

"Pfft, she's fine," I called back as I gathered my bag and left with a silent Felix following.

I continued my check ups. Some were lucky and got away with a bad headache that would last a couple minutes. Others not so much. Some were up chucking their lunch, others were completely unreasponsive. Those were the ones that worried me the most. Not for their safety exactly, but more for mine. What if I went back in there and I came out like this? Although, I was still worried about the people that were experiencing it then. All of them came out of the trance without so much as a headache, but could get the damn language right for another five minutes.

That's when the real pit in my stomach started to grow. Something was very wrong here. I'm not going to try to sound like I'm all for the good of humanity, but whatever Abstergo is trying to accomplish with these machines, it can't be good. That's when I decided I was going to get the damn programmer to delete the program for this. Even if by force.

"Are you in, Felix?" I asked after explaining my plan.

He looked off as if thinking the nodded enthusiastically.

"And Felix," I called.

He turned and faced me with a confused look.

"When I said shut up, I meant only for that moment. You can talk now." I gave a friendly smile to the boy.

"Oh really? Opps!" he quickly returned the smile and followed my down the hall to an currently vacant room.

Now, let the action begin.

* * *

_A/N: Weeeeelllllll? What you think? I'm not a hundrend percent sure I like it yet, but I decided to post it and let the people decide (Hm... who thought I would be one for democracy XD)! So should I continue or hid my face in shame? XD But really! I hope you liked it! And reveiw/comments are very very very very very VERY much loved and welcome! To please tell me what you think and if this even begins to sound like it could be interesting!_

_BTW this is unbeta-ed currently and I'm a HORRIBLE person when it comes to grammar and spelling at times... So if you wish yell at me/inform me where I made mistakes please feel free too!_

_But once again, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a reveiw/comment about whether or not I should continue since I still can't figure out how to work that profile poll e.e even after how many years have I had this account? XD Now since I'm rambling... BUH BYE!_


End file.
